Arti dari Ciuman?
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Summary: Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke apa arti dari ciuman itu, tetapi Sasuke malah mempraktekkannya! Sho-ai, Don't Like Don't Read!


**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Tittle: **Arti dari ciuman?**  
><strong>

**Summary:** "Ne… apa kau arti dari ciuman, Teme?"/ "Artinya bukan hanya satu, melainkan bermacam-macam, Dobe."

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**: SasuxNaru

**Rated:** ooToo

**Genre:** Romance

**WARNING:** Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Malam hari disebuah _apartement_, terdapat dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Yang satu sibuk dengan bukunya, dan yang satu lagi sibuk dengan _Laptop_nya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tebal sambil berbaring diatas kasurnya yang empuk. dan pemuda berambut _Raven_ sedang duduk di kursi menghadap ke _Laptop_nya.

Sebut saja mereka, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Yap! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah berhubungan sejak masih SMA sampai mereka sudah menjadi anak Kuliahan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menikmati masa Liburannya.

Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa tinggal berdua dalam satu _apartement_?

Jawabannya adalah karena disebabkan oleh Naruto.

Dengan seenak jidatnya dia merengek meminta kepada kekasihnya untuk menginap di _apartement_-nya selama liburan berlangsung, karena dia sedikit bosan dengan suasana dirumahnya sendiri. Sasuke pun begitu, selama liburan dia memilih untuk tinggal di _apartement _yang dibeli oleh orang tuanya dibanding dirumahnya sendiri. Jadi intinya keduanya sama-sama bosan berada dirumahnya sendiri.

Orangtua Uzumaki dan Uchiha tahu bahwa anaknya memiliki Hubungan khusus, tetapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya dan sebaliknya—mereka menyetujuinya. Bisa dikatakan Namikaze Minato yang sekarang memakai marga Uzumaki sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Fugaku, dikarenakan mereka berteman sejak kecil.

Uchiha Itachi—anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, juga mempunyai Hubungan Khusus dengan Uzumaki Kyuubi yang merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Oke… balik ketopik awal.

Pemuda pirang itu tetap betah membolak-balikkan halaman buku tersebut, hingga dia mulai merasa bosan. Lalu pada akhirnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar diatas Kasur yang empuk itu. Matanya tak lepas untuk memandang pemuda berambut _Raven _yang sedang sibuk dengan _Laptop_nya.

'_Huh! Teme benar-benar sibuk dengan tugasnya,'_ batin Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lalu tiba-tiba _Hape_-nya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar _Hape_ yang berwarna _Orange_ itu. Dia pun langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_**[From: Kiba sang pecinta doggy**_

_**Nar, apa kau tahu arti dari ciuman?]**_

Dan Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti, dengan cepat dia pun membalas pesan tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[To: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_Hah? Mana aku tahu, memang apa artinya?__**]]**_

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Naruto pun langsung sibuk membaca buku yang tadi dia lempar ke sembarang tempat. Dan _Hape_-nya pun berdering lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[From: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_**Justru aku gak tahu makanya nanya ke kamu, Bodoh! Kok malah nanya balik?]**_

Dahi Naruto pun berkedut ketika membaca pesan dari Kiba yang berisikan kata 'Bodoh'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[To: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_Memangnya kau dapat pertanyaan itu dari mana sih, Kiba?__**]]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[From: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_**Aku dapat pertanyaan itu dari Sakura, sepertinya dia baru saja dicium oleh Sai, sehingga dia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu ke aku]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[To: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_Hah? Serius kau, Kib! Sakura dicium sama Sai? Ternyata berani juga ya, sedangkan aku sama Teme belum pernah sampai ketahap itu, menyebalkan sekali!__**]]**_

Yah… Naruto tahu bahwa dia belum pernah melakukan adegan ciuman dengan _Teme_nya, paling-paling hanya sebatas pelukan saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[From: Kiba sang pecinta doggy<strong>_

_**Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, Nar? Kau praktekkan saja sama Sasuke, atau kau tanya saja sama dia, apa arti dari ciuman? Kalau sudah beritahu aku, oke]**_

Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan duduk ditepi ranjang kasurnya sambil menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pandangan terhadap _Laptop_nya.

"Teme," akhirnya Naruto memanggil kekasihnya.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto sekali lagi, namun sang _Teme_ tetap saja sibuk dengan _Laptop_nya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Hn."

Merasa kesal, Naruto pun memanggil kekasihnya kembali.

"Teme! kalau orang manggil, jawab dong!" teriak Naruto dengan nada kesal, membuat tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menari-nari diatas _Keyboard_ pun terhenti. Dan berbalik memandang Naruto yang sedang merenggut wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Apa, Dobe? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, Hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang tajam ke arah kekasihnya.

"Huh! iya aku tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Naruto lagi.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Ne… apa kau tahu arti dari ciuman, Teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit malu, entah kenapa karena malu Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam memandangi Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uuh! Jawab saja, tidak perlu basa-basi!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal, mengingat Sasuke malah bertanya balik kepadanya.

Sasuke pun diam sebentar, lalu akhirnya dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang kasur.

Naruto yang merasa bingung hanya diam, sebelum pada akhirnya tubuhnya didorong oleh Sasuke, sehingga dia terbaring dengan Sasuke diatasnya dan kedua tangannya disisi Naruto.

"Ap—Teme! kau mau apa?" merasa akan ada bahaya, Naruto pun mulai mendorong dada bidang milik Sasuke. namun bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin mendekat kearah Naruto, sehingga Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke telinga Naruto, dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Artinya bukan hanya satu, melainkan bermacam-macam, Dobe," bisik Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa geli karena nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik di telinga Naruto.

"Aa—Teme! lepaskan!" Naruto pun terus mendorong tubuh Sasuke, agar dia menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun ternyata dugaan Naruto salah, Sasuke malah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan satu tangan miliknya dan meletakkannya diatas kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu arti dari ciuman itu, Hn?" Sasuke pun menyeringai menatap Naruto yang agak ketakutan karena ulahnya.

"Ti-tidak jadi! Dan sekarang lepaskan aku, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan memulainya," Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto malah memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dia pun memegang dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Namun mata Naruto tetap saja terpejam erat, tak berani menatap kekasihnya.

Sasuke pun mengecup Dahi Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan tak lupa dengan pipinya yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Ciuman di Dahi memberi arti bahwa 'Aku selalu memikirkanmu'," ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Berikutnya, Sasuke pun mengecup Pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ciuman di Pipi memberi arti bahwa 'Aku menyayangimu'," kata Sasuke,.

Lalu, Sasuke pun turun ke Leher Naruto, dan mengecupnya disana.

"Ciuman di Leher memberi arti bahwa 'Kau milikku selamanya'," kata Sasuke lagi, dan mau tak mau Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun memandang wajah Naruto sejenak yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Buka matamu dan Tatap aku, Naruto," Sasuke pun memanggil nama asli kekasihnya, membuat sang kekasih membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto dengan nada lirih, dikarenakan sedari tadi dia menahan rasa takut dan malu.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Sasuke, lalu dia pun mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas, membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah. Sasuke pun memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Naruto, dan membuat Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat.

Setelah 5 menit mereka berciuman, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap wajah Naruto yang kini menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, tak lupa dengan pipi yang sudah memerah bagaikan buah Tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ciuman di Bibir memberi arti bahwa 'Aku mencintaimu selamanya'," kata Sasuke lagi, lalu dia pun melepas cengkraman tangannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah tahu artinya kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto, yang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan duduk kembali di tepi ranjang itu.

"Hah… Hah… Ya, aku sudah tahu," kata Naruto sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya, Sasuke yang tahu itu bahwa Naruto sedang berusaha mengelap bibirnya yang sempat ternodai itu, langsung menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mencium punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut sambil berlutut.

"Kau pasti tahu arti dari ciuman di Tangan kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, dan mau tak mau wajah Naruto kini memanas lagi.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Tunggu sampai kita sudah selesai kuliah, Teme," kata Naruto sedikit malu. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipi Naruto.

"Hn, apa itu artinya adalah 'Ya'?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah tan kekasihnya, dan Naruto pun mengangguk pelan, membuat Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

"_I'll be waiting __when__ you__'re ready_, Dobe," Naruto pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, lalu membalas pelukan dari kekasihnya, dan mereka pun berpelukan dengan sangat lama.

.

Ya, Naruto sangat tahu, bahwa ciuman di tangan itu artinya adalah '_Will you marry me?_'

.

**-END-**

**A/N**: Yap! Diakhiri dengan Ending yang Gaje! Benar-benar deh, tanpa disadari pink membuat Fict aneh seperti ini =.= , Aaah! Pink terinspirasi dari teman Pink, dia nge-BBM yang gak penting, dikirain nanya apaan, rupanya malah nanya, "Pink, kau udah pernah ciuman? Kalau udah gimana rasanya? Tolong beritahu aku ya.". waktu dia bilang begitu, Pink malah mencak-mencak Gaje mengingat Pink sama sekali BELUM PERNAH berciuman. =.=

Kenapa mesti ke Pink? Mana Pink tahu rasanya berciuman, dasar! Tuh anak otaknya gak beres =.=.

Aah! Karena ide fict ini agak pasaran, takutnya ada yang mirip dengan fict ini ^^a, mengingat pink terinspirasi dari teman BBM pink =.=.

Oke… pink malah curcol gak jelas. ^^a

.

**Akhir kata…**

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


End file.
